Jacob's  Twilight
by goldengirl62
Summary: This is twilight in reversal, it is for all us wolf girls. Antonia Sandoval idea. with the Cullen and few girls from school, will Jacob and Bella Find their way? Jacob has to make up for mistakes made. changed to M just to be safe for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

SM owns all. This is the way Antonia Sandoval and I wanted things to go. Please excuse all mistakes, tell us and we will correct them. This story will be updated once a week on another site.

h**p :/ jacob bella .spruz ( dot ) /?page= login&l=1 just push everything closer and replace dot with . and the ** with tt

Hope to see you there and as always, we wish you all, much love and happiness for the new year and beyond.

Jacob's Twilight

Chapter 1

(Bella's POV)

I cannot believe I'm back in forks Washington and voluntarily at that. My mother, who I have lived with in phoenix since she left my dad when I was five, has remarried to a baseball player. He travels a lot, when he does my mom usually stay home with me, but I could see how sad she gets when he leaves, and how much she misses him, so this time when he had to go on the road again, I volunteered to come stay with my dad, so she could go with him without having to worry about me. She told me I did not have to, but she has not been happy for a while, not until she met Phil and they married. I'll miss her but she deserves to be happy, besides I wanted to get to know my dad again. Through the years, I have only seen him once or twice a year. So me moving here to live with him and us getting closer will be a good thing…wouldn't it?

What could really happen, this is forks. A sleepy, rainy town in Washington, nothing exciting ever happens here.

I am now getting ready for my first day at school, forks high, yippee, I'm so excited…not. I hate being the new student, being the center of attention. I'm the daughter of the chief of police, who's wife walked out on him years ago taking me with her, so I'm sure there is more than a little curiosity about why I'm back.

Great, just great.

Dressing in some faded denim, long sleeve t-shirt, sneaker and my pull over phoenix hoodie, I grabbed my backpack and went downstairs, where I found my dad sitting at the kitchen table reading the paper and drinking coffee, he looked up when I walked in.

"Morning Bella. How did you sleep?" He asked smiling at me.

"Morning dad. I slept great." I answered smiling back

I walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed the milk, noticing again, how bare it was. Then walked over to the cupboard and grabbed the cheerios, fixed my self a bowl, put everything back and sat on the chair in front of my dad to eat.

"I noticed there isn't much food in the house dad, I could do some shopping after school today. I could even do all the cooking." I said looking up at him.

He looked at me sheepishly. "Yeah, sorry bout that hun. I usually don't bother and eat at the diner in town. I'll leave some money so you can buy what we need." He grinned. "When did you learn how to cook?"

I grinned back at him. "You forget who I have been living with all these years. Mom was hopeless in the kitchen. I figure if I was ever going to have a decent, unburnt, under cooked meal, I would have to learn, so I took some classes." I smiled widely at him "I promise not to poison you."

"I'm sure whatever you cook would be better than anything I could come up with."

He stood up and reached in his pocket for his wallet, handing me a few bills. "So, you looking forward to your first day at school?" he knows I always hated being the center of attention.

My stomach turned and I lost my appetite when I thought of it. "Not really." I replied

"I'm sure you'll do fine. If you need me I'm just a phone call away." He said squeezing my shoulder.

"Okay dad, thanks." I smiled at him as I got up to wash my bowl and put it away. I walked over to grab my backpack from where I left it on the floor by the chair I sat in and when I stood up he was standing in front of me, handing me a set of keys. He already gave me the extra keys to the house so I was puzzled. "What are these for?"

"I did not think you would want me to take you to school in my cruiser so I had brought an old truck from a friend before you got here. It's in good working condition. It was delivered early this morning."

I was surprised. I did not know what it looked like, but I thought it was very considerate of him to do that for me. I reached over and hugged him. "Thanks dad!"

"You're welcome. I hope you like it." We pulled apart and he looked at his watch. "I better get going if I don't want to be late for work."

"Okay dad, I'll see you later and I know I will love the truck."

He smiled at me, grabbed what he needed and left.

I put on my coat and left soon after, locking up behind me. In the driveway was the truck he bought me and I loved it. It was a sixties model pickup truck, red in color and sturdy. The wheels looked new, which I was grateful for, because of the rainy weather in forks, I would need it if I did not want to go sliding all over the place.

I got in, when I started the truck; I laid my head against the steering wheel. Oh no! If I was thinking about silently entering the school on my first day, I can just forget that. The engine was a little loud, but I still loved it. Pulling out of the driveway, I started on my way to school, hoping this day won't be as bad as I fear. There were quite a few people still in the parking lot when I got there and as soon as I pulled in and parked, it seems as though all eyes turned to me. I grabbed my backpack, turned off the truck, exited and locked it behind me. Doing my best to pretend I was not the center of attention.

I was walking through the hallway towards the office to pick up my schedule, when my back began to tingle as if some one was staring at me. I told myself not to look, but curiosity got the best of me, so I stopped and looked over my shoulders. There were five pairs of eyes watching me as they walked towards me. They were very pale in complexion as if they never felt the sun and had eyes of the palest gold I had ever seen. One was a small pixie like girl with spiked black hair, who smiled and waved as they passed and sable haired boy who grinned slightly, not wanting to be rude, I smiled and waved tentatively at them.

Reaching the office I pulled the door open to enter and ran into what felt like a brick wall, falling back on my but.

"I'm sorry, let me help you up." I heard a deep masculine voice say and felt warm hands touching my arms. "Are you okay?" The voice asked. I was about to answer when our eyes connected and I was thrown for loop, looking into the most beautiful brown eyes I had ever seen, I felt as if I was drowning in it, then as if a cable from his heart had reached out and connected with mine. I was confused and tried to look away, but I couldn't. Some how I knew this boy and I were connected in some way. In what way, I don't have a clue. All I know is I cannot break the connection of our gaze.

His gaze went front shock to amazement, then anger. "You know you should watch where you're going." The angry tone in his voice finally allowed me to look away. He roughly helped me up. When I was once again on my feet, our gaze met once again, and I was almost sucked in again. I felt a tingling in my arm and looked down, he did the same and realizing he still held my arm. He quickly released it as if it bit him.

"Being new does not give you the excuse to walk around without looking where you're going." And began to help pick up my scattered things, but I brushed his help away. "Now because of you I'm going to be late." He added

"Don't bother; I wouldn't want to inconvenience you any longer." I replied. As I started gathering my things.

"Whatever, just stay out my way from now on." And stalked away.

"Don't worry about that, with your attitude I would be more than happy to." I replied to his retreating back. I will definitely be keeping my distance from that one boy.

I stood there watching him walk away with my mouth open. His attitude sure changed when he looked at me. I wonder why? He does not know me. I still watched him. He was tall and very muscular for a high school student. His hair reached pass his shoulders and was pulled back into a low ponytail. His face was way beyond handsome. I guess that's as far as his beauty goes, because his attitude stinks. I shook my head and entered the office, walking over to retrieve my schedule from the woman behind the counter. Along with my schedule, I was given a map of the school to help me find my way more easily, but with my sense of direction, even with an arrow pointing the way, I would still get lost. I stood outside of the office trying to make sense of the map I was given. This school was set very differently from the one I attended in phoenix. They had different buildings for certain classes.

"Hi, you're Isabella Swan right?"

I looked behind me and saw a medium height blond hair boy, looking at me curiously. "Hi and it's Bella." I replied smiling at him

"What?" He asked confused. Then seemed to realize what I had said. "Okay Bella," he smiled. "I'm Mike." We shook hands. "Nice to meet you." I said smiling back.

He looked at the map in my hands. "What's your first class?" He asked, I showed him my schedule. "Your first class is history," he said after looking at it. "That's  
my first class too. You can follow me. We better hurry before we're late."

"Thanks, you just saved my but, even with that map, I'm sure I would have gotten lost."

We both laughed as we made our way to class. When we got there the teacher was already there, but class had not begun yet. I walked over and gave her my schedule, she signed it and told me to sit wherever I found a vacancy. I looked around hoping I would find a seat next to them, but there was none. I felt someone watching me and looked over. It was the boy that was with the group of students that was staring at me in the hall earlier. The one that smiled at me and as luck would have it, the only empty seat was next to him. When he noticed me looking at him and began walking towards him, he smiled.

"Hi". I said quietly. As I sat next to him. "I'm Bella."

"Hello Bella, I'm Edward Cullen. It's a pleasure to meet you." I waited for him to shake my hand but he didn't, he smiled so I would not feel insulted.

We went over things I already knew, but I took notes anyway to keep my hands busy and my mind off the boy sitting next to me, who I could sense, once in a while, throwing glances my way. I was relieved when the bell finally rang, ending the class. Before he moved, I was up and out of the classroom. I saw mike in the hallway, we found out we had the same lunch period and he invited me to join him and some of his friends and he would save a seat for me. Then I went to find my next class.

The rest of my classes seem to go by pretty quickly and I was now on my way to lunch. Thank god, the class after this is the last one, then I get to go home, the one thing bad about that is that it is gym. I am not very athletic, at all really, but I'll just have to deal with it. I get to do this all again tomorrow, whoopee for me, I thought sarcastically as I pushed open the door to the cafeteria and entered. Someone tapped me on my shoulder as soon as I entered, it was mike.

"I saved a seat for you." He said as he led me to the table where there were two other guys and one pretty dark haired girl with glasses, already sitting. He introduced me to them as Tyler, Eric and Angela.

I put my backpack down. "I'll just go grab something to eat." I bought a salad and a sprite and brought it back to the table and sat down.

"So Bella, how was your first day?" Angela asked

"It was okay," I replied. "You know how first day and being a new student can be."

"You are the biggest news around here in a while." Ben said sheepishly

I looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"Your father has been telling anyone who would listen, that you were coming to stay with him. The news sort of trickled down."

"Yeah," Angela cut in. "He is very happy you're here" she seem to think for a minute, looked down at her food then back at me. "I know you're here to see your dad, but from what I heard, you're here to stay?"

"Yeah, my mom re-married a baseball player and he travels a lot. She usually stay home with me when he does, but she was not happy. This way she can travel with him and I can get to know my dad better."

"I'm glad you're going to spend more time with your dad. He has missed you." Angela replied, smiling shyly.

Before I could respond there was a commotion, a bunch of girls giggling at the table by ours. They were looking and pointing at the entrance. I turned to see what they were so excited about. The gorgeous Indian boy had entered but he was not alone. Five other boys, who looked more like men and five beautiful Indian girls were with him. When they walked by our table, he glanced at me, then stopped, stiffened and kept going. One of the girls from the next table greeted him. "Hi Jacob." And waved her hand at him. "We have an extra seat if you would like to sit with us."

"No, but thank you." He replied, smiling tightly at her and kept going. So that's his name, Jacob. I use to have a childhood friend with that name, but he was a whole lot nicer than this one..

"She's so pathetic." I heard Angela say under her breath. I looked at her. "Why do you say that? Who is she?"

"That's Lauren, she has a big crush on Jacob. The way she chases him is so pathetic. Scares away any other girl who shows any interest in him." She stops and shakes her head. "She asks him the same question everyday and always receive the same answer. " she glance over to where they were sitting. "I guess she figures one day he'll give in and sit with her."

"Who's the girl sitting with her? I asked

"That's Jessica." Ben replied

"They're supposed to be the it girls." Angela added, making the quotation mark with her fingers.

"Only to themselves their the it girls. They're a little too giggly for me." Ben supplied

I glanced over to where Jacob and his friends were sitting. "Who are they by the way?" I asked pointing discreetly towards them.

"They're from La Push Indian reservation. They're not very sociable. They speak if you speak to them, but they mainly stick to themselves." Angela replied

"You can't really blame them." Ben added. "When they first came, most of the kids were not that welcoming."

"The best beach is located in La Push." Angela said

"What?" I asked, confused about this change of subject.

"The beach where they live. We have bonfires and get togethers there a lot." She replied, "Maybe you can join us sometime."

"I love the surfing there." Ben added

"Sounds like fun." I replied, not sure about going there. And running into Jacob. "I'll have to think about it.'

"I'll give you my number and I'll take yours so you can call if you ever want to go."

She took out her notebook and wrote her number on a piece of paper and hand it to me, when I reached over to take it from her, I felt a tingling on the back of my neck., as if someone was burning my back with their gaze. I knew before I looked who it was, Jacob. He was staring at me quixically. So were the rest of the kids with him. When he realized I was watching him. A look of anger came over his face. He quickly gathered his things and left. His friends watched him go in shock, then turned back to look at me. "What was that all about?" Angela asked. I turned to look at her.

"I have no idea. He seems to have taken a dislike to me." I decided it was not worth my time to even think about and started eating my lunch.


	2. Chapter 2

Stephanie Meyer owns all. This story is brought to by Antonia Sandoval and me, I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading. This is the last chapter I am posting here. It's crazy posting in two different places. It will be posted on the site I mentioned in the first chapter. Thanks again. hugzzzz

Jacob's Twilight

Chapter 2

(Jacob's POV)

I was aware of her as soon as I stepped into the cafeteria, felt the pull to go to her, but I fought it. When I sat and tried to concentrate on what my friends were saying, I couldn't, because my eyes kept straying to her without my permission. The tugging of my heart towards her becoming stronger and it was making me angry. She is sitting as if she did not come here and turned my world upside down, enticing my heart to stray from what it truly wanted, where it truly belonged. How dare her!

The last straw came when she turned and caught me watching her; I had to get away from here, from her. Getting up suddenly, I grabbed my things and got out of there. I know my friends watched, wondering what was going on, but didn't care, didn't look their way as I ran out of there as if the hounds of hell were chasing me. I didn't take my car, didn't even phase, just ran, in my human form, all the way home.

When I got home I didn't stop, I ran right in the house and to my bedroom, not even saying anything to my dad, who was sitting there watching something on the television. In my room, I threw my things on the bed and sat down putting my head in my hands with a groan.

A few minutes later my dad rolled in, I knew he would but right now, I just don't feel like talking. "Everything okay son?" He asked with concern.

I removed my face from my hands and looked at him. "Yeah fine dad, just have a lot on my mind."

"Anything I can help you with?" He asked, then. "Something happened at school? You are home a little early; I know it couldn't have let out yet."

"Yeah, something like that." I stood up, agitated. "No disrespect dad, but I need some time alone to think. I'm gonna go run for a bit."

He just looked at me for a minute. "Okay son, just know I am here if you need to talk."

I didn't reply, just nodded.

As soon as he left, I changed into some cut off sweat pants, walked quickly outside to the edge of the woods and phased. I was so agitated I forgot to undress first, but right now that's the last of my worries.

I was grateful that none of my other brothers had phased, I really didn't want them to know I had imprinted on the new girl. I know they would probably think it is a blessing because it is rare for a wolf to find the one truly made just for him, but I don't see it that way. My heart belongs to another, has been since I was five years old.

Tired of fighting it, I lay down with my head on my paws and let the events of the day flow through my mind.

With nothing else to do, I lay down with my head on my paws and let my mind drift to the day's events, to one thing particular, the arrival of a new student, the girl with the beautiful chocolate brown eyes. Eyes that reminded me of another girl, a girl who is everything to me, the love of my life. When she ran into me coming out of the office, knocking her to the ground. I was flabbergasted, when I tried to help her up and our eyes met and locked. I felt disconnected from everything and everyone around us, the cords that held me to this earth was cut, and I floated, but not for long, they re-attached to this girl and became cables. She held me to earth now. The faiths have decided that this girl was my soul mate. Oh no!

When I realized what had happened I got angry. I did not want to be tied to this girl. I was already in love with a girl I was best friends with since I was young and have been in love with her just as long. I have not seen her in a few years, but I promised myself that one day I would find her, because I know she loved me too. Her being away so long was not her choice. That was decided by her mother. I refuse to betray the love we have for each other by getting involved with another girl. No matter what the faiths decide. I will fight this.

I was rude to her, I admit that, but I had to be. When I helped her to her feet and our eyes met again, I realized I actually loved this girl with the same intensity that I loved my childhood friend. How could this be? I could never love another in the same way as I love her, but what I am feeling is saying differently. I had to fight not to grab her up and hold her to me, never letting go. I really became angry then. I have the blood of an Alpha running through my veins; I should be able to fight this. Why do I feel that imprint or not, I would love the girl standing before me regardless.

Why does my hand on her arm seem so familiar, like I have touched her before? Everything about her seem familiar, but it couldn't be, I have never met this girl before. I felt a tingle run through my arm and down my spine, looking down again; I realized I was still holding her hand. I roughly jerked away from her. Telling her to stay away from me. Yeah, I saw the hurt and confusion in her eyes, I know she is blameless, has no idea what's going or the confusion her presence have stirred up in me, I didn't care. I quickly walked away.

Through out the day, I found I could not concentrate on anything, my mind kept straying to here repeatedly. If anyone asked, I wouldn't be able to tell them what my teachers discussed in any of my classes today. Even my friends noticed something was wrong, I couldn't tell you how many times they had to repeat themselves while trying to talk to me, or how many times they asked what was wrong or if I was okay. I would just brush off their concern, telling them there was nothing wrong. I know they didn't believe me, but left me alone. I decided I would just stay away from her; maybe a few days away from school, but knowing my friends, they are going to want answers when they got home from school and won't give up until I confided in them. Maybe the best thing is to get away from this place totally for a few days. My mom left me a house by the beach when she passed, maybe I'll go there for a few days just to think. The more I think about it, the better that idea sounds.

Yeah, that is exactly what I'll do. I'll have to talk to my dad about it first. He would worry if I just took off without talking to him about it. With that decision made I started back towards home. When I reached the woods outside my house, I ran to the garage as quickly as I could, hoping no one sees me. Once there I phased back and collected one of the pairs of shorts I left there for these kinds of emergencies. Once done, I went in the house in search of my dad.

I found him in the same place he was when I first came home from school. "Can I talk to you for a few minutes?" I asked before going over to sit on the couch by his wheel chair.

"Sure son, you know you don't have to ask." He replied turning towards me.

I thought for how I would phrase what I wanted to say, but decided simplicity is best. "Dad I need to get away for a few days." I looked directly at him so he could see the desperation, the confusion in my eyes. "Something happened at school that I really can't talk about right now. I just need a few days by myself to get my thoughts around it all."

"Where were you thinking or going?" He tried to sound calm, but I could still hear the worry in his voice.

"I want to go up to the house mom left me. I promise to tell you everything when I return." I stared at him, hoping he'll understand and let me go. I just needed to get out of here.

After a minute he said. "Okay son, but first we need to tell Sam about this plan since you will have to miss patrols and a few days of school."

I felt such relief. "Thanks dad." I said, releasing the breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"No problem, let's go talk to Sam now

"I'll go and change then we can leave." I said retreating to my room and changing as quickly as I could. When done, I helped my dad out the house and into the car. We didn't talk on the way. I guess we both had a lot on our minds. After talking to Sam, I took my dad back home, pack a few things and left.

The next few days at that house by the beach, didn't make things clearer. The pain in my heart from not being around the girl I imprinted became worse, I needed contact with her, and the funny thing is, it isn't all from the imprint, it seems so much more. I know if it was just a simple imprinting, I could fight it, but this feels as if the love was always there for her, but how could it, I have only ever love one girl my whole life, and this new girl isn't her… so why does it feel like it is?

I can't take it any more, everyday I wake up, I feel the urge to just go back to school to confront and accept what the faiths have chosen for me, but I ignore it and instead fight the cord that's pulling me back to Forks high. I don't why I thought getting away would make things easier. It's not helping one bit, it's just getting worst. I needed to talk to my dad again and tell him everything; maybe he can help me find the solution to my problem. With that decision made, I collected my things and was on my way back to La Push.

It was dusk when I reached home. My dad was in the kitchen and was very surprised but relieved to see me. Walking over to the kitchen table I sat and my dad rolled over to me.

"You ready to tell me what's going on now son?" He asked gently

I nodded and just came out with it. "I imprinted."

"So that's what happened." He said with understanding, sounding relieved it was nothing worse. "Why does that make you so miserable?"

"You know I have been in love with Isabella, since I was child dad. I always hoped she would be the one. Even when I changed, the love I had for her never did. I hoped she would be back and I would imprint on her, but now I have imprinted on this new girl at school and I feel as though I am betraying my childhood love." I looked at him in desperation. "Please, tell me how to fix this, how to break this spell, because the more I am away from that girl, the more it hurts." I felt a tear leave my eyes, so I put face in my hands, trying to hide my anguish from him. "Just tell me this can be fixed."

**(Billy's POV)**

I looked at my son, feeling his anguish as if it was my own. I didn't know what to tell him, I do know there is no way for him to break the imprinting, especially one that seems so strong, stronger even than Sam and Leah. We had to approach this rationally. Then I remembered something. A name he mentioned brought it back to me.

"What is the name of this new girl?" I asked calmly

He looked up at me. "I am not sure of her full name, but I hear everyone refer to her as Bella."

When he said that I smiled widely and he looked at me like I had lost my mind. "Why are you smiling like that dad? Can you help me or not?" He sounded very irritated.

"Son, Isabella is Bella."

He looked shocked. "What?"

"You see, sometimes her dad would call her by that name, but some reason you never did. You would call her Isabella or Bells, your Bells." I smiled at the changing expressions on his face. "Charlie had told me a week before she got here, that she would be coming and attending that school. I meant to tell you about it, but for some reason it slipped my mind." I shook my head at my own absent mindedness.

A look of pure joy came over his face. "No wonder she felt so familiar and felt as though I have always loved her, because I did. Now I understand why my feelings felt so strong." Then his face fell.

"What's wrong now? Why do you look so miserable again?" I was confused, he should be happy that his imprint is his childhood love.

"I really messed up."

"How so?" I asked, sure I won't like what I hear.

"I was really mean to her, even told her to stay away from me. I really didn't mean to, but when it happened, I felt so confused, as if I was betraying my childhood love. I just wanted her gone. I know she did not know what was going on, but it made no difference to me, she wasn't my Isabella, so I wanted nothing to do with her. Now, I'm pretty sure she hates me."

"I can't say I'm proud of the way you acted, but in a way I can understand. Now you will have to find a way to make amends. It's not going to be easy, but it is something you have to do. Remember this is not only an imprint, this is the girl you have loved your whole life, so whatever you have to do will be worth it."

"Yeah, you're right dad." He replied sadly. "It's just going to be hard trying to make amends when she doesn't want anything to do with me."

"Come on, I suggest we let Sam know what's really going on."

Without saying a word, helped me out the house and into the car. This seemed like déjà vu, but this time he is not looking to run, but needs to find solutions on winning the love of his life, finding a way for her to forgive his inconsiderate, callous attitude towards her.

**(Jacob's POV)**

When we got to Sam's and was seated in his den, with his imprint Leah sitting beside him. I told him everything I told my dad. He listened quietly until I was done, but the first thing that came out of his mouth was not what I expected.

"First thing is, you will need to take the place of Alpha soon." He stated

"What?" I asked in shock

"Jacob, you were always meant to be Alpha, it runs through your veins." He explained calmly. "We were just waiting for two things. One, for your wolf to become stronger and it has, stronger even than mine. Second, you needed to find your mate. You see, from when we first phase, our wolf actively begins to look for its mate, after that it is able to settle down and concentrate on other things, in your case, the running of the pack. You have shown great leadership. So it's time to pass over leadership to its rightful place."

"Do you mean right now?" I asked not sure if I was ready for the responsibility, but my wolf seem to have other ideas.

"Not right now, but soon. Now, let's talk about this other issue, your mate."

"I wish I knew what has been going on since my absence and a way to fix the mess I made of things." I mumbled miserably

"We could probably me some help there." Leah spoke up

"How so?" I asked, feeling a little hope

"Kim and I have introduced our selves and becoming a little friendly with her, but the Cullens are also taking an interest in her too, especially Alice and Edward."

"What! Can't we stop that, prevent her form becoming too friendly with Cullens, considering what they are and she being my mate."

"I'm sorry; there is nothing we can do there. It is not against the treaty for them to befriend a human, but there is something we can do to stop it from going too far, because seriously, they have shown more interest in her than she does in them. She is polite to them but nothing major."

"What's your suggestion Sam?" I asked loosing patience.

"As Leah just explained, she has introduced her self to her and from what I can tell, she seems like a very nice girl, with the girls being friends with her, they can help keep an eye on the Cullens action around her. Don't get me wrong, the hard work of winning her heart is yours, and yours alone, but with the help of the girls and your brothers, you will have a better chance, at least a better chance of finding herself in your company more than not."

Though I smiled at what he said, my heart still felt heavy, knowing I'm in for an uphill battle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Stephanie Meyer owns all. Antonia and I bring this to you; we hope you enjoy this chapter. I gave in and posting another chapter here because a lot of people pm me and asked, so I decided to show some of the personality of Edward in this story. This will be the last chapter posted here, for personal reasons. I am truly sorry about that. Thanks for reading**

Jacob's Twilight

Chapter Three

(Bella's POV)

I don't understand what's going on with me, ever since I bumped into that mean boy yesterday, and our eyes connected, I have been having this strange pain in my heart and an uncontrollable need to be around him, but that will never happen, he has taken an immediate dis-like of me for reasons I don't understand, in fact there couldn't be a reason, I have never met that boy before in my life. The strange thing is, I even dreamt about him last night. Well I don't care. It doesn't matter how my heart feels, I plan to stay as far away from him as possible. He humiliated me once and I have no intentions of allowing him to do it again.

As I pulled up in the schools parking lot and got out locking the door behind, I turn and there is Mike.

"Hey Bella, I thought I'd wait and walk to class with you."

One eyebrow rose. "Erm…thanks, but you really didn't have to." I smiled to take the sting from my words.

"I know, but I wanted to." And smiled back.

We began to walk towards the schools entrance. "What did you do after school yesterday?"

"Nothing special, just hung out with my dad." I replied. "What about you?"

"Me and a few friends went to an arcade in town, but didn't stay long, because it was a school night."

"That sounds like fun." I said, trying to be polite. To be honest that's just not my thing.

"Yeah, it was." We were almost to class when he stopped. "I wanted to ask you if you would like to go to the movies sometimes."

"Well, I don't know…."

"A group of us was thinking of going, and thought you might like to join us." Why do I get the feeling this group thing was just added on.

"So it's a group thing?" I asked skeptically

"Yeah, all the kids you met yesterday will be there, Angela, Ben and Tyler."

"I'll have to think about it." I didn't want to come out and say no, but it is what I was thinking. It would be different if Angela were the one who asked, because the way he asked sounds more of a date and as popular with the girls as he seems to be, the star football player, he is just not my type. Friendship is the only thing I can offer him.

"Okay." He said as we began walking again.

We stepped into class just as the second bell rung. I quickly took my seat next to Edward.

"Hello Bella." He said as I sat.

"Hello Edward."

After the greeting, nothing more was said between us, though I did notice him glancing at me from time to time. I would smile slightly at him, but kept on with our in class assignment. I did start feeling a little tense with the way he did glance at me, but tried my best to ignore him.

Through out this class and the rest of my other classes, I still felt a strange pain in my heart and memories of that mean boy kept flashing through my mind. So when lunchtime came around, I felt a little weary about seeing him. I could do without having him trying to stare holes in my back, while I pretend to enjoy my lunch.

Imagine my relief and in a strange way, disappointment, when I walked in the lunchroom and quickly glanced over at his table, very discreetly, I didn't want anyone to know I had any interest in that area, to find he wasn't there. All this stress and tension about having to run into him again and he didn't even show. Well at least now I could enjoy my lunch without worrying if he would do anything else to humiliate me.

**(Edward's POV)**

I watched Bella as she entered the lunchroom and forced myself to stay seated. This woman's blood call to me like no other ever has, it entices me to break the rule of not feeding on humans and just indulge, not just her blood but my attraction to her is strong. I could break a whole host of rules because of my feelings for her.

It has already become an obsession, even though yesterday was her first day here, the first day I laid eyes on her, I found myself following her after school, without making a conscious decision to do so.

My family wondered why I was not driving home with them and instead told jasper to, I told them I needed to go for a run to think.

I stood in the woods outside her house and listened, enjoyed the torture of smelling the sweet scent of her blood and not able to sample it. Night had fallen without me being aware of it. I was in such a trance from the smell of her and fighting the temptation of climbing in her house through the open window of the second floor, I didn't hear Alice approach.

"_What are you doing here Edward?" She had asked. I just shrugged. "Don't tell me you followed her?" I didn't know how to explain the attraction I had for her. "What if Bella or worst her father came out and find you out here."_

_Before I could stop myself. "It's her blood." I looked at the house then back at Alice. "It calls to me." _

"_I know her blood does smell sweet, but it seems to be having a different affect on you…"_

"_There is something else."_

"_What else?" she asked tilting her head to the side._

"_Her mind it's blocked to me."_

_She looked surprised. "You can't read her mind?" then she thought for a minute. "Do you think she knows about us and has a way to block it?"_

"_No, she knows nothing of our world; she is still of the belief, as everyone else, that the paranormal is found only in the pages of a book." I grin, "I am curious what her reaction would be if she ever found out she is attending school with werewolves and vampires."_

_We both looked towards the house. "Come on." She said grabbing my arm. "Esme is worried about you and who knows what you might be tempted to do if you stay out here much longer, especially the way her blood calls to you."_

_I took one last longing look at her home, then Alice and I ran towards home._

Because of the conversation we had, I wasn't surprised when Alice went to introduce herself, as I sat trying to fight the attraction, the pull her blood had on me.

**(Bella's POV)**

I started walking towards the same table I sat yesterday. Everyone that was there, is there again today and mike was gesturing with his hands for me to come over. I was about to when I was stopped by the dark haired girl that was with the group of five kids. I studied her features and one thing came to mind pixie. She definitely had that look.

"Hi Bella, I'm Alice. You have a class with my brother Edward." She said with a friendly smile.

"Hello." I replied simply. Except for the strange gold color of their eyes, they didn't really look like brother and sister.

We both stood awkwardly for minute. I couldn't think of anything else to say and she stood as if she was waiting for me to. I guess she gave up.

"I'll let you go eat your lunch. I just wanted to introduce myself, because I know how it feels being a new student."

I smiled and nodded. "Well, it was nice meeting you Bella. Maybe we could hang out sometimes."

"It was nice meeting you too." I replied without committing to the, hanging out with her part.

I glanced over at their table and found four pairs of eyes watching us with interest, except one. A blond hair girl, who was looking at me as though I was beneath her. Great, another person who hates me on sight.

It struck me once again just how pale they were. Have they never been out in the sun?

Brushing them off, I walked over to the table where mike and the others were sitting.

"That was strange." Angela commented as I put my backpack by the only available chair, which was by mike. I wondered if he maneuvered it that way.

"What was strange?" I asked, confused.

"One of the Cullens talking to anyone in this school." She replied

"What's so strange about that?" Now I was really confused.

"Since they have been here they have never spoken to anyone, except each other." Ben supplied.

"Yeah." Mike continued. "Like the kids from La Push, they keep to themselves."

"They also seem to date only in their circle." Came from Tyler. "Keeping it in the family, so to speak."

I turned to him. "What do you mean by that?"

"The black haired girl that was talking to you, she dates the smaller guy with the reddish hair and the blond haired girl, dates the one that looks like he works out a lot. The last, Edward dates no one that we know of, at least no one at this school." Tyler informed me

"Jessica definitely tried." Angela added. "She thinks maybe he is gay or something, because he shows no interest in her."

"Wait, I thought they were related."

"No by blood, they're adopted." She replied

"What about the kids from La Push, what's their story?" I asked curiously

"No one knows too much about them, only that their Quileute Indians." She glanced over at them. "The only reason we know about the Cullens is because their adopted dad is a doctor at Forks general hospital."

I looked over at the Cullens table, shrugged and went to buy my lunch. I had to pass the table where the La Push kids sat, when I looked over they were watching me, not with like or dis-like, just curiosity, but I quickly looked away and went to get my lunch.

I was paying for my lunch when I felt someone tap my shoulder; I turned around and came face to face with two Quileute girls.

"Hi, you're Bella right?" She held out her hands, and I shook it. "I'm Leah." She pointed to the other girl. "This is Kim." She said hello when introduced. They both had beautiful complexion and deep brown eyes and black hair.

"Nice to meet you both." I said as I shook their hands in turn.

"We just wanted to say hello and welcome you to the school." Then she smiled. "Enjoy your lunch, we'll talk again soon."

Sounds exactly like what Alice said. I was wondering if I should take it as a threat, but they seemed friendly. I felt more at ease around them than I did when Alice approached me. As beautiful as she is, there was something very creepy about her and her brother, come to think of it.

After introducing themselves, they went back to their table and I paid for my lunch and had a seat. I was opening the juice I had bought, when I noticed how quiet they were being. I looked up. They had an amazed look on their faces.

"What?" I asked self-consciously

"You are the first spoken they have spoken to here, first the Cullens and now the Quileute." She shook her head. "I'm amazed that's all."

I made no comment to that, but I did glance over to where they sat. They smiled when I did. I decided not to look too closely into it, and went back to eating my lunch, happy that my next class will be the last of the day.

**(Edward's POV)**

I followed her again today after school. She didn't go straight home instead she met her dad at a diner in town because, from snatches of conversation I heard between them, he has to work late and this was a belated celebratory dinner of her coming back to stay with him.

I thought about walking in there, pretending that my being there is coincidental and maybe they would ask me to join them, but then I feel about food the same way humans feel about blood, I could eat it, but couldn't stomach the taste.

They both went in different directions when they left the diner and I followed Bella all the way to her house. The upstairs window was open, again and the urge to climb up into it was too strong to resist.

By the sound of her heartbeat, I could tell she was on the lower level, so I climbed up and into a room I could tell was hers by the sweet scent. I looked around with interest, amazed I was actually in her room. Before I could really look at everything, I heard Alice calling me, not loudly; she didn't have to, from the edge of the woods on the side of this house. Taking one more longing look around, I jumped back out the window and went to join her.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" She asked me angrily. "Going into her house?"

"I don't know. I just couldn't help myself." I replied pathetically

"Her blood has that strong of a pull on you?"

"Yeah, but it's not just her blood. I find myself powerfully attracted to her."

"If you are that attracted to her. Why not court her the normal way?" I just shrugged at her question. "You can't sneak into her house anymore Edward. She could have found you there, bringing problems we don't need at our door."

"I'm not sure if she would be interested in going out with me. She sure does not act like it."

"Maybe I can help." She replied, grinning slightly.

"How so?" However, I already had a good idea, from what I could read in her mind.

"I could throw a little get together at the house, and invite her, maybe some of the other kids too, that way you two can talk and get to know each other."

"I doubt she will accept your invitation." I replied skeptically

"We shall see." She said as we made our way back home.

**(Bella's POV)**

The next day went about the same; Mike is still pestering me about going to the movies, he cannot seem to take a hint that I really have no interest in him, as friends yes, but not in the way he hopes.

The Quileute girls and I have become a little friendlier, they even hinted at me visiting La Push sometimes and coming to one their get togethers or bon fires they have quite often, but as usual, I gave a non-committal reply. Even Alice has hinted at hanging out with her and her family, now that I am truly wary about.

After school I met my dad at the diner in town, then went home and did my homework and after watching a little TV, I went to bed. Nothing exciting, pretty mundane actually.

The mean boy still wasn't at school and I began to relax, well as much as I could with this strange tugging in my heart saying I had to see and be near him, but that does not mean I will. I want nothing to do with anyone who is that mean and impolite to others for no apparent reason, especially someone they just met.

On the third day, I felt more optimistic. It went fine, same as the one before, but when I walked into the lunchroom, I knew something was different by the tingling in my spine and the zing of electricity that seem to buzz through the air around me. I didn't have to look over at their table to know what it is, didn't even glance their way. If I did, I know I would start feeling intimidated and would most likely loose my appetite.

Besides, I didn't have to look over there to know what was different.

He was back!


	4. Authors Note 3

Authors Note

Hello everyone, I just wanted to show a way to get site story is on. I know there is a lot of great stories here, that shows the love of Jacob and Bella in a beautiful, loving heart felt way, but there are that is just pure porn with no emotion, that's what some people are looking for and to each his/her own, it's what makes the world go round, but I would rather not be around that, truly explicit sexual content is not my thing.

If you want to find my story this is how you do it.

In Google, put , and look at, Featured Page "Social Spruz platform" without entering the Spruz page you get "Search Communities" including direct alternatives, click there and enter the Spruz page where you can find the community you want, you write the name of "jacobbella" and click "Search all communities ".

Alternatively, here is address.

H**p :/ jacobbella (dot) spruz (dot) com/

Just push everything close and replace ** with tt and dot with .

That site is all about Jacob/Bella with honor and respect, showing the love that should have been. I am also looking for new stories for the site, anyone can post, doesn't have to be perfect, just non explicit.

Whether you join or not, thanks for reading, I do appreciate you all.

Hugzzzzzzzz

Have a fantastic day


End file.
